148495-world-realm-merge-naeu-into-one-realm
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So much ignorance. First of all you seem to be a subscriber of the my world is like every other theory. Your server is a gank server and as what happens with most new MMOs people leave them because of the 'inequalities' of world PvP. The PvE servers are very much alive. A world server is a server where you load into the game and play, those exist and as it's a 'mega server' there will be many of them when the need arises. You want an international server and that's a very bad idea. In a 'twitch' game like Wildstar you need a fairly good connection to the server. Usually for NA based games I get about 150ms. While that's good it's an average and there are times when you can spike much higher, especially when you need it to be low the most. SE made Europe servers eventually for Final Fantasy 14 because even with reasonable latency you can still get caught out. I can tell you the difference is amazing and I had about 120ms latency when they were in NA. MMOs these days are just not as popular. Wildstar started development when the market was growing in size but it took so long to release that by that time it was shrinking and a sub based game just didn't attract the players. I play FF14 myself and that's sub based but as any one who knows they are putting even more stuff on the cash shop. /sadface MOBAs are what all the 'kids' are playing now and you'll see clones of LoL all over the place. Carbine also made the fatal mistake of going for the Vanilla Classic WoW market. Carbine refuted this but there's a trailer where they repeat the term hardcore many times and the game at launch. The hardcore playerbase is a very small part of any MMO even the mighty WoW, who like many, Carbine tried to best. It's the so-called casual who make up most of an MMO player base,they are the bread an butter but on launch. They had very little content for this segment. Raiders spent most of tier time making long attunement chains, 'hardcore dungeons' and the 40 man raid. Coincidently enough, well not really, these were features of Vanilla WoW and as any veteran of MMOs would have told them, most players, even most raiders are just not that interested in attunement these days. The attunement chain was nerfed and the 40 man raid was reduced to 20, because just like WoW back in the day, you could struggle against the 40 man roster boss. Nostalgia is bad. Fast forward to 2015 and most of the issues have been fixed but it's done such huge damage to the games reputation it just couldn't recover. The dreaded free to play panic button was hit late last year so the game is now on life support and in need of many whales to keep it afloat. The launch was plagued by many technical difficulties with servers swamped and a lot of players sadly put off. MMOs these days very rarely grow subscribers so they tend to get big boons at launch and then slowly go down until they settle. Sad, but very true. So far we've had launch, Free to play launch, so the only boon to numbers would be the Steam launch but then you've got to share your revenue with the Great Evil that is Valve. At the moment the game is not ready for a Steam launch there's still issues, and they need to get their mega server fixed and plan for an overload and react much faster. Carbine stated that they had 18 months of content for the launch but delayed a lot of it to fix the game. They still have some of those reserves so they need to get it out soon. The events have been first class and let's hope they can continue the level of event content each year now that they are in free to play-mode. | |} ---- Great reply, thanks for all this information! I do hope that ques can pop faster though it would be nice to be able to PvP even on the PvE server with battlegrounds I tend to enjoy levling sometimes with PvP. I was originally on Warhound but it was so dead I made a new character on Entity and so far I am pleased seeing people in the main Cities. Some random person actually just helped get me some new gear while I was in town today it was wonderful. But I did wish I didnt have to reroll in the first place but I enjoy this game enough to where it was worth it in my eyes. Now I hope that somehow... the ques will pop more often at some point on my way to end game. | |} ---- No it's not. Game is very alive as we speak. The leveling population is pretty much non-existant, I will give you that Almost everyone is playing at end-game PvP Queues are very alive So you want to screw over people by completely destroying their connection to the potential new server, impacting much larger player bases with maintenance because you perceive the game to be dead. Great thinking bro. Are you familiar with the concepts "sharding" and "phasing"? I can speak for everyone in this game by saying that Runescape does not offer a better ga,ing experience then Wildstar does. I think my post illustrates what I think of your views and ideas. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree with nearly everything you wrote expect this. 'Carbine' didn't repeat the term 'Hardcore', Frost was the one and only one that used the term. It's his Voice in every single Video. I have never heard anyone else that works for Carbine except Frost use it. Did it stick and cause a heck of a lot of assumptive issue, yes. Guess who is no longer working for Carbine and hasn't for a very long time now... Edited December 27, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- ---- I thought I mentioned it but that wasn't the only thing the general game at launch didn't have much casual content. Carbine denied it but it was basically a raid or die game back at launch if you had finished with vet dungeons as content other than farm. It's bonkers that Frost now works for Blizzard. Mind you with WoD it's basically raid or die at the moment anyway. Edited December 27, 2015 by Saccharin | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----